This type of data processing device includes a data communication unit that acquires AV data, a signal processing unit that performs signal processing on the AV data input from the data communication unit, a display that displays video output from the signal processing unit and a touch panel which is integrated with the display and which receives a user operation.
The signal processing unit displays a menu included in the AV data on the display, and, when a user selects a button included in the menu, highlights the button (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 described below).
In the BD-ROM, or the like, the menu sometimes includes a button (dummy button) through which no processing is performed or a hidden button which is not displayed on a screen. These buttons are created assuming that operation is performed by a remote control.
Therefore, while these buttons cannot be selected with the remote control, the user can directly select these buttons on the display provided with the touch panel by touching the buttons on the screen.
However, in the conventional example, there is a problem that when the user selects this dummy button through the touch panel, because a state where this dummy button is selected (the dummy button is highlighted) continues, the user cannot understand what kind of state the menu is put into.
Specifically, in the conventional example, if the button is selected, the button is highlighted. In this case, for example, when the user selects a dummy button which has only a frame and which does not have any indication of a function through the touch panel, the highlighting moves to this dummy button. Therefore, in the menu screen, because a portion with no button is highlighted, the user cannot understand the state of the menu and gets confused.